Talk:Scholar's Gown
Can't do 2 SCH AF quests at the same time? I've been running around Pashhow Marshlands (S) for awhile now, found the KI for the pants up north (which is the quest I activated), but can't find a Markings at any of the locations for the Body piece. I've searched every area twice now. I'm concluding that you can't do two of these SCH AF KI quests at the same time. Thoughts? *Possible new data...found the Markings for the Body piece @ H-10 in the SE corner South of the road, which is an area that wasn't listed and thus I wasn't looking there before while on the Pants quest. So now I'm unsure if you can do both at the same time, but I'd assume you can, just like every other AF tier 1. This, as well as the Pants and Feet piece are obtained by speaking to Loussaire in Bastok Markets S @ (G-10). The NPC asks for 2 different items to be turned into him in order to synth each armor piece. These aren't regular items, but Temporary Key Items found by clicking certain "Indescript markings" found throughout the WotG zones. Dranzia 08:11, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Does the gown have to be on in order for the enhancements to take effect, or do I only need to wear it on activation? --Nineball 06:11, 16 December 2008 (UTC) -Like any other piece of gear that adds skill, has to be worn. ----- Are you sure it has to be on? It seems like this would be an -equip-Dark arts-unequip- armor. - To reiterate the above "Like any other piece of gear that adds skill, has to be worn." I'm fairly sure that this piece would be used like any other 'effect' type gear, such as mnk enhance dodge effect gear. Macro in and take off, the body piece itself adds no skill, its the use of dark arts that does otherwise this piece would be utterly useless for nukes past a certain level. Have any tests been done to prove the effect can't be macro'd in? ----- Have managed to obtain the Key Items as WHM/BLM even though I have Borghertz's Harmonious Hands Quest in my Unfinished Quest Log. HalfLight 11:46, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Dark Arts Effect Are the following.. Enfeebling Magic+15 Elemental magic+15 Dark Magic+15 in effect when Dark Arts is not active? Thanks --Chaddles 10:58, EST. 4th February 2009. -No. Addtional Info on Dark Arts effect.. You must be wearing the gown for the effects to apply, you cannot macro in another piece after you use Dark Arts and still expect the +15 skill ups. -Rekhytz Asura Pop conditions in pashow: The pop conditions for this has to be few and far between, I've scanned the area around beadeaux for numerous hours on multiple days now. Has anyone found this over the last month on Asura? --SassiAsura 2009/08/31 19:42EST I was unable to find the Pash{S} marking until thunder weather popped if this helps anyone. ---- I found the item without thunder weather not 5 minutes ago was right next to the telepoint. It is possible that SE have changed the spawn conditions --Simi Alexander 2011/02/24 21.10GMT